Fallout Extreme
Fallout Extreme is a canceled, squad-based, first- and third-person tactical game for the Xbox and PlayStation 2, using the Unreal Engine and developed by Interplay's 14 Degrees East division. It was in development for several months in 2000, but never had a concrete development team and had not been developed past conception. The game was never officially announced, and its existence was virtually unknown until detailed information about it was released in January 2010. Gameplay The game could be played in first and third person perspective. The player would control a four-person team and would be able to switch the active character, all of which had various skills, at any moment. The team could consist of ordinary wastelanders, former Brotherhood of Steel members, super mutants, Native American shamans and even Mongol warriors. There were both single- and multiplayer modes. The game was not going to be just a shooter, but rather "a game of action, tactics and strategies where moving into position, planning and falling back" is just as essential as having the biggest guns around. The world map was divided into territories, each of which had different layouts, population of various enemies, different geographical strategic significance etc. Strategy would come into play based not only on the tactics employed for a given mission, as the dynamics of each mission would be different based on whether the player entered the territory from the west, south, north, etc. To get to a particular territory, one could e.g. choose either to charge through an enemy stronghold or to sneak around through adjacent territories in order to flank the enemy. Missions would also be interconnected and your choices would have consequences. E.g. if the player destroyed a bridge in the territory of one mission, the enemy forces might be weakened in the next one, because of lack of reinforcements. Conquering and holding territories with productive towns would be essential for establishing and maintaining supply lines. If there was a supply camp nearby, the player's access to various kinds of weapons, ammunition etc. would be constant and reliable. The player could close off a territory, forcing enemy troops to pass through another territory, where an ambush could be set up. After completing a given mission, the player would move their characters to outlying camp areas, where new characters for the team roster (up to 16 characters) could be recruited, and different roster members could be assigned to the active four-person team for the next missions. Members of the roster not on the active team could be sent as scouts to adjacent territories or deployed into newly conquered territories to hold fort. If a character died, they would clear space in the Roster, allowing the player to recruit new members. At any time during a mission, the player could switch and control any of their four squad members, each of whom had different perks and specialize in different weapons. In the meantime, the other characters could be issued various standing orders. However, characters also had personality traits that would determine how they would react under different stresses. Each character would gain experience points, which would allow them to increase combat skills or unlock perks. Aside from the single-player campaign, there were going to be several mutliplayer modes: team campaign, death match, capture the flag, assault, squad death match, squad capture the flag and squad assault. Story It's unclear when exactly the game was going to take place. According to the summary in a design document, "almost a century has passed" since the Great War. The Brotherhood of Steel (in concept art, they appear similar to the Midwestern branch from Fallout Tactics), the "once silent organization", has been expanding and seizing more and more territory under their control. Their area of influence stretches as far as Alaska, where the Brotherhood's new headquarters is now located. The Brotherhood's agenda "leaves little room for the survival of radiation or FEV outbreak victims". Local humans are either drafted into the Brotherhood's ranks as cannon fodder or enslaved, and mutants are outright eradicated. It's the Brotherhood that the player would oppose during the first half of the game. The player controls a squad of revolutionaries known as The Cause. Throughout the game, it would gain momentum, starting in Oregon, Washington and Canada. Each reclaimed town would vow loyalty to the player's cause. However, after defeating the Brotherhood, the player would learn why the Brotherhood set out to Canada and Alaska in the first place. The rebels must now venture across the Bering Strait, through Russia and Mongolia and finally into China, in order to destroy the Doom's Day Missile that could obliterate what is left of America. The endgame would take place within the Forbidden City, where the Chinese Emperor resides. Among the factions encountered along the way would be the Issaquah Nation, the Inuits, the Montauk, the Horde of Huns, Siberian Cossacks and finally the Army of the Golden Tiger and New Imperial Guard. Characters Initial player characters: * Abel - human, squad leader * Big Betty - super mutant, heavy arms specialist * Caleb - human, precision arms specialist * UberDan - human, demolitions specialist Locations Chapter One: Pacific Northwest * Settlements outside Mt. Hood * Fort Williamette (Brotherhood stronghold) * The Sound * Issaquah Nation villages * Mount St. Helens Experimental (Vault 6) * Alaskan Pipeline (underground Brotherhood prisoner network) * Seattle Underground * Capitol Hill, Seattle * Troll Warren (super mutant community) * Kodiak base * Montauk preserve Chapter Two: Bering Strait * Brotherhood North American Forward Operations Base * Libertyville (shanty town) * Brotherhood re-education camps * Satellite relay station Tango-Echo * Abandoned USAF nuclear silos * Alaskan Pipeline (underground Brotherhood prisoner network) * The Great Convocaton (Inuit) * Anchorage ruins * Aleutian research station * Port Liberty * The Last Ranger station Chapter Three: Northeast Asia * Re-education Colony * Abandoned oil refineries * Russian steppes villages * The Herd lands Chapter Four: China * The Little Red Cafe * Army of the Golden Tiger encampment * The People's Nuclear Missile Silos 27 & 31 * The Emperor's Gardens * The Forbidden City Developers Not much is known about the development team. Brian Christian, head of 14 Degrees East, was the lead producer, while Todd J. Camasta was the art director, like with Fallout Tactics. Gallery Fallout Extreme Concept Art.jpg|Concept art Fallout Extreme Concept Art2.jpg|Concept art Category:Canceled Fallout games Category:Fallout Extreme de:Fallout Extreme es:Fallout Extreme ko:폴아웃 익스트림 pl:Fallout Extreme ru:Fallout Extreme uk:Fallout Extreme zh:辐射：极限